Finally found the good guy
by hardyyun
Summary: Caroline has to enlist the help of Klaus, but what will happen when Klaus finds out Caroline's darkest secret? Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

I may have changed a few things around here and there to help fit my story. Sorry for any inconveniences

* * *

Caroline was in so much pain, but knew she couldn't do anything except cry. The dark figure was hovering over her. "That was amazing Caroline, but next time make sure to keep the water works to yourself." The dark figure vanished leaving her alone in the corner. Caroline picked herself off the ground and grabbed her clothes. She vamp sped to the bathroom and took a shower. Being with him made her feel so dirty, but he would kill her if she told anyone.

 **Earlier That Day**

Caroline was laughing at something Bonnie said. Bonnie started to laugh and said "I know it's stupid, but ladybugs are terrifying." Caroline shook her head "You're a witch Bonnie, you are scarier than any insect." Caroline laughed, but Bonnie said "We all have something we are scared of" Caroline nodded thinking about what she was afraid of. Tyler walked up saying "Hey girls" Caroline faked a smile "Hi Tyler." He gave her a look she knew all too well. "I have to go Bonnie... duty calls" Caroline fake laughed and walked away. Bonnie didn't see anything wrong because Caroline always cracked a joke, that was just who she was. Bonnie waved and Tyler and Caroline walked away.

They were at Caroline's house in a matter of minutes. "You know the drill Bitch" Tyler said. Caroline refused to get naked. "I could always bite you" Tyler said. Caroline shrugged "Fine." Tyler laughed before shoving her hard on the bed. He climbed onto and bites her neck hard. She cried out in anguish. "Now" Tyler said "Get naked" Caroline was in tears "No" she yelled again. Tyler grabbed her and pulled her up. He ripped her clothes off and pulled his pants down. He grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her. He slide inside and started to bang her from behind. Caroline refused to let him rape her again. She twisted up and cried out as her arm broke.

She was able to get away, but only for a second. He attacked her and bit her twice. She had fresh marks on her arm and one on her stomach. "I will feed you my blood, if you behave like a good girl" Tyler said. Caroline fixed her arm and sighed as it healed. The three bites however were really starting to hurt. The venom was spreading and she couldn't fight anymore. He pushed her onto the bed and began to bang her again. This time he was able to finish. Once he was done he picked her up and pushed her into the corner of her room. "You really think I would waste my blood on something as useless as you" Tyler laughed and pulled his pants back up.

Once he was gone Caroline knew she was going to die. Maybe it was time for her to leave this world. More tears crawled down her face as she moved to the shower. This wasn't the first time he had bitten her, but this was the first time he hadn't healed her. She knew the process of the bite. First it healed before coming back 10x as worse. The first one had already started to come back. The other two had just healed.

She showered away the feeling of him using her. He would be back later if he decided he wanted more. She didn't know what else to do except let the water wash over her 'till it was cold. As she was standing there she flashed back to when it all started.

The two had been making out heavily on her bed. He wanted to have sex really bad. She had wanted to wait until they had been together for a while. He began to push her into saying yes. The kissing started up again and he was ripping her clothes off. By the time they were both naked Caroline had changed her mind. Even though she was a vampire she didn't want to be having sex all the time. Tyler got really pissed and was getting rough. It led to him biting her. He knew the bite would kill her so he started to feed her his blood. Except he didn't… he looked at her a little unsure before saying "If we have sex, I'll heal you." She laughed at first because she thought he was kidding. "Tyler" she said.

He looked at her in a very serious way. She let him do what he wanted to her. After they had sex a few times the bite became worse so he healed her. She stayed away from him after that afraid that he might become power hungry, but she was still a girl so she fell for it when he apologized several times. He had bought her 3 dozen roses and a beautiful red sequined dress. It didn't happen for a while. Things were going great they even had sex a few times. The next time she said no he was okay with it, but the second time she said no he got made and bit her again. Things went on like that and it got worse and worse. He did it 3 to 4 times a week.

She snapped out of her flashback and the water was freezing cold. She didn't care. She stood there and let the ice water wash over her bites. They had gotten worse. He had never bitten her so many times before, but maybe he was finally done with her. She got out and dried off. Once she was in new clothes she looked in the mirror. Her clothes only covered one of the bites. She sighed and changed her shirt to a long sleeved one. That was two down one to go. She had gotten really good at covering up bruises when she was human from her little fling with Damon. Why could she never find a good guy?

She looked in the mirror. Her makeup hid the bite well. She knew it would grow bigger and darker soon so she smoothed more makeup around her neck. Once everything looked even and normal she headed back to school. If she didn't come back then Bonnie would begin to suspect something. She put on her usual happy face and bounced into her next class. She was right on time as she sat down in her chair. The pain was getting worse, but she had a higher pain tolerance than most, and not only because she was a vampire.

After school she hung around and talked to Elena and Bonnie. They talked about class, they talked more about ladybugs and Elena admitted she was afraid of crows. They laughed and parted ways. Caroline was a good actor so no one say just how much pain she was in. Once she was home she had began to feel faint. Tyler was apparently not coming back. She was going to die and that would be the end of Caroline.

Caroline collapsed on her bed. She began to feel sweaty so she pulled her shirt off. The makeup began to run. The venom was 3x as much as normal, so everything was going fast. She was sweating heavily, and breathing rapidly. An idea bubbled in her head. She fumbled around her pockets and pulled her phone out. Her vision was becoming disoriented. She had to hurry before she started to hallucinate. She hit call and held her phone to her ear. Two rings and he answered. "Caroline, what a surprise" Klaus said into the phone. "Help" Caroline said weekly into the phone that was all she was able to get out before she drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus panicked when he heard Caroline's voice. She sounded weak and it worried him. "Help" he heard over the phone. That was enough to push him into gear. He ended the call and vamp sped to Caroline's house he just hoped she would be there. He had no idea what was going on, but she sounded like she was dying. He was not about to let Caroline die, and who ever did it would pay.

He was at her door in seconds, but couldn't get in. "Caroline?" he yelled loudly into the house. This jolted her awake. She was still weak and probably going crazy. "Caroline?" Klaus yelled again. Caroline was too weak to yell back, but managed to whisper "you can come in" in a weaker voice than earlier. Klaus heard the whispery voice and bolted into the house. He was upstairs in less than a second. Caroline was a mess. She was sweaty and shirtless. Tan colored blobs were all around her neck. He saw the bite mark on her stomach and arm.

Anger boiled inside of him. He didn't waste another second; he bit his arm and opened Caroline's mouth. Caroline was unconscious so he had to drip the blood into her mouth. Once that was done he sat on her bed and pulled her into his arms. That was when he noticed the bit on her neck. She had been bitten 3 times? Someone really wanted her dead. He watched as his blood went to work and healed her wolf bites. It worked slowly, but at least it was working. Caroline finally came around and opened her eyes. Looking at her was Klaus. She was regaining her strength, but didn't move.

Klaus was worried once she was up she would run from his arms, but she stayed… at least for a second. Caroline moved out of his arms when she realized she wasn't wearing a shirt. She had taken it off when she had started to sweat. She stood up to get out of bed and looked at Klaus. He stood and moved in front of her "What happened to you Caroline?" Klaus said in a voice full of anger and worry. "Nothing" Caroline moved away from him and touched her neck. It was all healed, but her hand came back with clumpy makeup. The sweat had made it turn to tan blobs.

Klaus watched as she moved away from him. Understandable she did hate him. "If you want me to go I will" Klaus said. All he truly cared about was if she was okay. Yeah he wanted to know who had hurt her so bad… he had a pretty good idea of who, but didn't want to assume. He had noticed how uncomfortable he had made her by being there, so he was attempting to help by offering to leave. Caroline surprised him when she said "No… Stay." That was all she said before she disappeared to her shower.

Klaus sat back down on the bed and waited. He heard her call out to him to close his eyes. He laughed, but did as told. He had never been able to get this close; he wanted to gain her trust. Caroline walked in naked and was surprised that Klaus was sitting on her bed with eyes closed. She walked to her closet and grabbed a tank top and pants. Once dressed she turned to Klaus "You can open your eyes now" she said. He did and was more than glad to see her looking healthy again.

Klaus stood and moved to Caroline "Who did that to you" he asked. Caroline laughed a fake laugh and said "I ran into a wolf and we had a bit of a scramble… I didn't know who else to call" "Caroline…" Klaus stopped. He didn't want to push her away. "I'm glad you're okay" he said finally. He didn't believe her story, but instead said "You can call me whenever you need help." Caroline began to cry. He pulled her into his arms. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him. He didn't want to let her go, but felt her pulling away.

She wiped her eyes and turned away. "Caroline, don't hide from me" Klaus said. Caroline turned and looked at him. He wiped her tears away before pulling her into his arms. Once she had calmed down and stopped crying she pulled away. Klaus looked hurt, he wanted to be there for her, but couldn't if she didn't let him… or worse if she didn't want him to. He decided to offer to leave again "Do you want me to go?" He asked gently. Caroline looked at him with sad eyes she wanted him to stay. She wanted to tell him not to leave her, but she was afraid of what would happen.

"You can go" Caroline said. Klaus nodded, but didn't move. Caroline was glad he didn't. She wanted to be back in his arms. As strange as it was she had felt safe when he held her. He was always viewed as the bad guy, yet when she needed him the most he was there. She didn't stop herself this time. She walked to Klaus and leaned into his arms. He held her close to him and this time she let him hold her.

They stood there in her room until it was dark. Her mom was almost never home, so they had nothing to worry about… except for Tyler. Caroline suddenly pulled away from Klaus who looked confused. "My mom will be home soon" she lied. Tyler knew her mom wouldn't be home and he would come back tonight to check on her, and probably rape her. Klaus looked at Caroline and knew she was lying, but agreed to leave anyway. Before he disappeared he said "call me anytime you need me." Caroline smiled and watched him walk out of her room.

* * *

Once she could hear that he was gone she sunk on her bed and waited for what she was sure would come. 1 hour went by and she found herself missing the protective around of Klaus around her. Another hour went by and she found herself in tears. She had hoped that becoming a vampire would have kept her from being pushed around, but all it did was make things worse. She found herself thinking of ending it all. The question was how. She thought about staking herself, but knew she wouldn't follow through with it.

Another hour passed and she was still contemplating ideas. Vervain wouldn't be a quick death and neither would fire. She doubted she could force herself to do either. Maybe if she confronted the Council about what she was… they would definitely do something about it, but she would be putting the other vampires in town in jeopardy. One more hour and she was still on the floor. Of course her mom wasn't home. Several more thoughts of how to end it all went through her mind. Katherine might be willing, but she didn't feel like begging anyone to do her dirty work. She could always allow Tyler to bite her again, but she knew how that would end. She could always pick a fight with an Original… maybe Rebekah. Caroline was tired of coming up with more ideas so she decided to go with the last thought.

* * *

Klaus was back at his house and he was trying to figure out how he could protect Caroline. He knew she would never go for him being around. He thought maybe he could stay hidden, but Caroline was smarter than she was given credit for. He needed her to be safe and he was afraid that whoever came after her would do it again if they found out she was alive. He needed his siblings help. He quickly called the closet ones to him and asked them to come over. Elijah and Rebekah were there with in 10 minutes. Both looked concerned because Klaus NEVER asked anyone for help. EVER. It was always demands with him.

They both stood quietly and watched Klaus pace the living room. They exchanged looks before Elijah spoke up "What is bothering you, Klaus" Rebekah had her arms crossed waiting for him to speak up. He turned to them. "Can you both help me protect …" he paused. He looked at the two of them a serious face mixed with emotion he had never let show before. "Who?" Rebekah asked sounding intrigued. "Caroline" he said in a strained voice. He really needed them both for this, he was trusting them. Elijah couldn't help but smile. He knew his brother had fancied the blonde and was waiting for the day he would admit it. This was close enough, Elijah didn't even care why she needed protecting. He agreed to help.

Rebekah on the other hand Klaus was sure would never agree to protect a human. To his surprise she smiled and hugged him. It was a quick one and Klaus was sure he made it up. Rebekah laughed and said "I'll help watch over her, but only because you're showing your human side… The side you have made fun of me for having" Klaus grinned. Rebekah was right, he would poke fun at her for every human she had 'fallen in love' with and claimed it was weak and here he was doing the same thing.

Once they had left Klaus sat down on his couch. Usually he would have a female accompany him, but ever since he started to see Caroline's feisty side he stopped. When he was asked why he never had a girl around he would always male some remark like "She just left." He didn't move for a while his thoughts wondering about Caroline. He shouldn't have left even if he was afraid she would get upset. Her well being was much more important than her liking him. He thought about how close to death she looked. He must have been her last resort. He didn't care, she still had called him. He had been there to help her.

* * *

Rebekah had just left after talking to her brother. She was in the middle of finding a house when he called. The only reason she actually stopped what she was doing was because he sounded serious. When Klaus had actually asked her to protect the one he loved, she began to feel like his sister again. She went back to searching for a proper house. She spotted a medium sized blue house with a large porch. It looked like something she could be interested in. She walked up and knocked. A tall red head answered the door. She was a little taller than Rebekah. The red head looked the vampire up and down "Can I help you?" she asked. Rebekah smiled and moved closer. She compelled the girl to let her in. Once inside she compelled the girl to sit. Rebekah made her way around the house, it appeared the girl lived alone, Rebekah smiled... she liked the house.

Rebekah went back to the girl and compelled her: I live here with you know. I'm your roommate. You're not allowed to invite anyone into the house. After this she went to the grill. She walked in and took the booth that was facing the bar. She could see Matt carrying a tub of dirty dishes to the kitchen. This had become her normal spot; she would order Lemonade and watch him move around. When she got bored she would eavesdrop on people's conversations. Some would get rather interesting. Most would somehow end up being about sex. She scanned the room and found Elena sitting at a table with Bonnie. She began to listen to their conversation.

* * *

Caroline wasn't sure where she would find Rebekah, but she decided to just head in to town and try her luck. Once she was dressed she left. She was walking around for a while and hadn't spotted Rebekah. She decided to head to the grill. Maybe she would run into her there. She turned and started the walk to the grill. A few minutes later she spotted Rebekah walking out of the grill. "Rebekah" Caroline shouted in a shaky voice. She hadn't let herself think about what would happen. Rebekah turned and walked over to Caroline. Rebekah was now standing in front of Caroline. "Hi" Rebekah said. Caroline swallowed before saying "Stalking Matt again are we?" everyone knew she had a think for him and Caroline had caught her once or twice watching him work. Rebekah just stood there holding herself back so Caroline continued "It's getting kind of desperate… actually you already reached desperate" Caroline swallowed before adding "This is just pathetic."

Rebekah took a breath. She really wanted to punch the blonde, she wanted to break bones, but she held back instead saying "What are you trying here?" Caroline knew the words weren't enough. She had to swing at her. Caroline lifted her hand and formed a fist. She aimed for Rebekah, but being and Original she was tougher than any normal vampire. Rebekah caught Caroline's arm and pulled her against herself to stop her from to trying to start a fight. Caroline tried to break free, but Rebekah's hold was too tight. Caroline continued to fight against Rebekah. She was not about to give up on her mission. Rebekah grew tired of this so she let Caroline go. Caroline came at her again so Rebekah snapped her neck. Klaus would not be pleased, but it was better than death. Rebekah looked around making sure no one saw before scooping up the girl.

* * *

Klaus stood when he heard the door to his house close. Rebekah walked in with an unconscious girl in her arms. He knew instantly that it was Caroline. "Rebekah" he yelled. Rebekah dumped her on the couch. "I think your girl is trying to get herself killed, she tried to get me to fight her. I wasn't dealing with it so I snapped her neck." Klaus knew that Rebekah was probably right. Klaus turned and looked at Caroline he hadn't even thought that Caroline would possibly consider killing herself. He looked back at Rebekah who was gone. He laughed, she was always doing that. He walked over to Caroline and picked her up. Klaus vampire sped up to his room and laid her down on his bed. He then placed himself beside her and waited till she came back around.


End file.
